NARUTO TEN NO RYU DRAGON CELESTIAL
by jigokunophoenix
Summary: Que tanto puede cambiar una vida con tan solo un acontecimiento que genera otros tras de si entra y ve como la vida de naruto cambia por una de grandes aventuras harem naruto y hanabi fuertes
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1 "ENCUENTRO, HIJA, REVELACION Y VIAJE"

Nunca se sabe lo que se puede encontrar a la orilla de un rio eso era lo que pensaba un rubio de ojos azules que responde al nombre de naruto uzumaki quien en estos momentos se encontraba en un dilema muy extraño y pensaba que o estaba alucinando o alguien le estaba jugando una muy buena broma y si era asi oooh la ironia le hacian una broma al que es conocido como el dios de las bromas de la hoja y lo que ahora podia hacer era recordar como llego hasta esta situacion.

Flash back

Hoy habia despertado de muy buen humor ya que empesaria el entrenamiento con alguien que nunca en su vida penso se volveria su mejor amiga aunque el sentia algo mas que amistad por ella desde hace mucho pero no se atrevia a decirselo por la diferencia de linajes ella parte de un clan importante y el un simple huerfano sin nada importante, bueno la cosa era que se levanto de muy buen humor y estaba listo para salir a su encuentro que era nada mas y nada menos que hanabi hyuga la hermana menor de hinata(aqui hanabi solo sera un año menor que hinata por lo que si esta tiene 13 hanabi tendra 12) pero cuando estaba dispuesto a salir de su departamento aparecio un ambu quien le informo que la hokage le necesitaba para una mision y asi como llego se fue.

El no era de rechazar misiones pero justo ahora que estaba por reunirse con la hyuga, sin mas no le quedo de otra que resignarse e ir a ver a su oka-san si aunque no lo crean tsunade lo adopto para gran molestia del conejo pero dejando eso de lado se dispuso a salir hacia la torre hokage no sin antes claro hacer un clon y mandarlo a informarle a hanabi sobre su mision y asi salio de su departamento.

En otro lugar mas especificamente en un campo de entrenamiento algo alejado por no decir olvidado se encontraba una castaña ojiperla de nombre hanabi ella se encontraba esperando al rubio para iniciar su entrenamiento ella aun recordaba como se conocieron y se volvieron amigos despues de que el rubio derrotara a su primo neji en los examenes chunnin tenia mucha curiosidad el como lo hizo aun sin provenir de un clan por lo que comenzo a seguirlo para resolver sus dudas.

Cuando lo empezo a seguir solo veia que se la pasaba haciendo bromas, eso le parecia un desperdicio de tiempo pero todo ese pensamiento cambio cuando lo vio pintando los rostros de piedra tenia que admitir que era muy gracioso de ver tambien se dio cuenta que era increible que nadie se diera por enterado que eso estaba sucediendo y frente a sus narices sobre todo con ese escandaloso traje naranja que a leguas decia mirenme aquí estoy.

Cuando por fin termino de pintar los rostros hokage hicieron su aparicion los ambu quienes se pusieron a perseguirlo por toda la aldea hanabi veia esto muy divertida pero pensaba que solo duraria unos pocos minutos que equivocada estaba.

Han pasado 6 horas desde que inicio la persecucion del rubio cabe decir que de un solo grupo ambu terminaron uniendose 6 mas dando un total de 7 equipos ambu y todavia no han podido darle alcance al rubio jinchuriiki hanabi estaba que no se la creia de la incredulidad y se suponia que los ambus eran la fuerza elite de la aldea y que tantos shinobis no pudieran darle agarre a un simple genin estaba sorprendida sin duda vio que solo pudieron alcanzarlo cuando le dio hambre y se metio a comer ramen en un restaurante sin duda tendria que saber mas del joven rubio.

Asi comenzo un largo seguimiento donde cada ves se sorprendia mas de dicho joven hasta que llego el punto de irse enamorando de ese rubio ojiazul tanto estaba metida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que tras de ella se acercaba silencioso un ninja renegado y la tomo por sorpresa el grito de la castaña alerto a naruto y salio lo mas rapido posible cuando llego al lugar del grito se encontro con la escena de el nukenin tenia a la chica de rehen por lo que tendria que actuar con cautela es una suerte que aun queden algunos pocos de sus clones en la zona donde entrenaba cabe decir que el ninja renegado fue tomado con la guardia baja y cayo inconsciente liberando asi a la castaña quien rapidamente fue corriendo abrazar al rubio por haberla salvada de ese psicopata sobra decir que el rubio se sorprendio y sonrojo por esto pero devolvio el abrazo y desde ese momento comenzo su gran amistad aunque ella esperaba que pronto fuera algo mas.

En ese momento llego el clon del rubio al campo de entrenamiento sacandole de sus recuerdos "hola hanabi-chan" "hola naruto-kun ya que estas aquí podemos comenzar con el entrenamiento" pregunto ella pero el rubio nego lo cual la desepciono e iba a preguntar porque pero el se adelanto "soy un clon oka-san mando por el jefe para una mision, pero cuando regrese si entrenaremos" explico el rubio aunque no fuera lo que ella queria lo acepto pero se le ocurrio una gran idea y si todo salia como ella esperaba por fin podria decirle lo que siente al rubio "esta bien naruto-kun, pero a cambio quiero que me invites a cenar si" pregunto ella con una sonrrisa muy inocente en tanto el rubio estaba impactado por esto pero luego sonrio no desaprovecharia esta oportunidad por nada del mundo "hai hanabi-chan" " muy bien, nos vemos en la plaza de konoha naruto-kun" y terminado esa frase se fue como un relampago hasta la mansion hyuga a buscar que ponerse para la ocacion en tanto el clon quedo con la boca abierta por semejante velocidad pero recobrando la compostura se desvanecio en una nube de humo olvidandose de decirle al original.

Con el naruto original este ya se encontraba por salir de la villa a realizar su mision la cual era entregar una carta al jefe del paiz del te, fue cuando a su cabeza llegaron unos recuerdos extraños eran los mismos que habia hablado el clon con hanabi el se preguntaba como era eso por lo que hizo nota mental de averiguarlo y para no retrasar mas su deber creo dicho clon con mas chakra para que durara unos dias y asi salio de la villa mientras el clon salio hacia el departamento en busca de algo para la cita con hanabi al pensar eso se sonrojo porque eso era lo que seria una cita.

Cuando se reunieron para la cita cabe decir que el pobre naruto parecia señal de transito al ver a la castaña que llevaba puesto una falda de color violeta que llegaba un poco mas abajo de los muslos una blusa turqueza con estampados de flores de loto sobre ella llevaba puesto un abrigo del mismo color de la falda asi como unas sandalias shinobi modificadas parecidas a las de tsunade y lo mas encantador para el rubio era su rostro libre de maquillaje denotando solo su belleza natural.

Para hanabi fue lo mismo ver al rubio sin ese traje naranja chillon y enfundado con una camiseta negra con un zorro estampado una chaqueta gris ceniza con la palabra kitzune en la espalda unos pantalones tipo ambu de color negro y una sandalias shinobi de color rojo oscuro solo habia una palabra según hanabi para describir al ojiazul en ese momento y era "(guapo)" fue todo su pensamiento aunque escucho a naruto decir "hermosa" aunque fue minimo lo escucho y le saco un pequeño sonrojo a sus mejillas una ves saludados se fueron camino a un restaurante nuevo en la villa llamado "petalos dorados" la noche fue pasando tranquilamente entre risas y comentarios.

Una vez que salieron del restaurante naruto decidio llevarla a su lugar favorito de la aldea por lo que le pidio cerrar los ojos ella a si lo hizo la tomo estilo nupcial y se fue dando saltos por los techos de los edificios al cabo de unos minutos se detuvo y le pidio que los abriera al hacerlo se quedo maravillada por la vista se encontraban sobre la cabeza del sandaime hay se sentaron uno al lado del otro observando la villa fue cuando hanabi penso era el momento de todo o nada.

"naruto-kun recuerdas como nos conocimos" pregunto ella con la vista en el horizonte el voltea a verla un poco extrañado por la pregunta pero le respondio "por supuesto fue cuando ese ninja te tomo de rehen, ahora que lo pienso que hacias tu sola hay" pregunto con duda ella se sonrojo de la vergüenza pero si se arriesgaria a todo no tenia el porque mentirle "b bueno esto... veras desde que venciste a neji senti curiosidad por ti desde ese momento empeze a seguirte" dijo ella con la mirada baja "seguirme porque" pregunto realmente confundido " sentia mucha curiosidad del como le habias ganado a mi primo por eso te seguia y me impresiono la tenacidad con que entrenabas la dedicacion que le dabas y la determinacion por seguir adelante poco a poco fui admirandote hasta el punto de ahora decirte... te amo" naruto escuchaba atentamente lo que le decia la castaña pero aun asi no pudo escuchar la ultima frase de esta "podrias repertirme lo ultimo no escuche" ella lo repitio aunque muy bajo y el siguio sin entenderle "que, no entendi" ahi hanabi se exaspero y termino gritandolo "QUE TE AMO" esa frase dejo en shock total al rubio ojiazul ella lo amaba el pensaba que por la diferencia de clases sociales seria imposible su relacion pero aquí estaba ella gritando a los cuatro vientos que lo amaba " supongo que no sientes lo mismo que yo porque no respondes disculpa me ire y no te molestare mas" el rubio salio del shock al escuchar lo que decia hanabi y vio que estaba a punto de irse por lo rapidamente se acerco a ella e hizo lo unico que se le vino a la mente en ese momento la halo hacia el y la beso ella tenia los ojos abiertos al sentir los labios del rubio con los suyos se sentia en la gloria y devolvio el beso estuvieron asi un tiempo hasta que se separaron por la falta de aire viendose a los ojos y el rubio solo dijo "yo tambien te amo hanabi-chan" y asi se volvieron a dar otro beso.

Pasaron el rato entre besos y palabras de amor hasta que llego el momento de irse a casa cada quien naruto acompaño a la castaña hasta su casa y se dieron un beso de despedida y asi hanabi se adentro a su cuarto por los pasillos de la mansion y sin que ninguno de ellos se enterase eran vistos por un hombre adulto de pelo castaño y ojos perla y se le podia ver una imperceptible sonrisa en su rostro el habia hecho una promesa con kushina la difunta madre de el rubio el le hizo la promesa de que cuando el tiempo llegara comprometeria a su hija con su hijo pero solo lo haria si habia amor de por medio no los obligaria a nada y ahora viendo lo acontecido supo que habia llegado el momento, el penso que hinata se le declararia pronto pero al parecer hanabi se le adelanto desde mañana iniciaria los preparativos para el compromiso en tanto el clon de naruto dando un ultimo vistazo a la entrada de la mansion se desvanecio en humo.

Con el naruto original ya habia terminado su mision y se dirigia de regreso pero como ya estaba un poco tarde decidio acampar en un claro cercano donde tambien pudo ver un rio y asi lo hizo ya el campamento colocado y ya habiendo comido se fue a dormir no pasaron 15 minutos cuando otra ola de recuerdos llegaron a su mente lo cual lo hicieron despertarse de golpe e impactado por lo llego a su cabeza si esos recuerdos eran reales y por kami que lo eran solo pudo hacer una cosa salir corriendo de la tienda con una inmensa sonrisa en la cara hanabi le dijo que lo amaba y hasta la habia besado sentia su sabor y era indescriptible y asi corrio otro tramo hasta que recordo el como tenia recuerdos de lo que su clon habia hecho con la hyuga y para corroborarlo realizo otro clon y lo envio a otra parte del rio y realizara una marca para luego desaparecer.

Como lo penso el clon hizo lo pedido pero en vez de marca encontro algo que lo sorprendio por lo que salio a toda prisa a dicho lugar una vez alli vio lo que su clon encontro y es donde ahora el rubio tenia un dilema interno.

Fin flash back

naruto se acerco para ver de quien se trataba se sorprendio ya que era una hermosa mujer que tenia entre sus brazos una bebe que parecia no tener mucho tiempo de nacida la bebe tenia el cabello de color lila piel blanca como la nieve y unos ojos tan dorados como el sol y no sabia como explicarlo pero por alguna razon con solo ver a la niña se sentia tranquilo en paz sentia que todo lo que habia sufrido de niño ya no importara en su interior ocurria algo muy similar con su inquilino el kyubi en su interior al sentir a la pequeña fuera de su contenedor lo llenaba de una paz nunca antes imaginada todos los años que habia guardado odio hacia los humanos que solo querian su poder habia desaparecido con solo tener a la niña a su lado y fue cuando lo comprendio la bebe era la hija de una miko no como las que habia en la actualidad sino de una que respetaba a todas las criaturas vivientes por igual y podia dotarlas de una paz infinita fue hay donde tomo una decision ella protegeria a esa niña y para ello debia ayudar a su contenedor ya no habia razon para querer escapar no con esa linda bebe a su lado.

Fuera naruto seguia viendo a la bebe y noto que la mujer se movio hasta posar su vista en el rubio lo vio por unos momento hasta que le dio una sonrisa tierna "acercate por favor" pidio en un murmullo muy debil pero el pudo escucharlo se acerco lento a la mujer que le miraba "como te llamas joven ninja" pregunto en un tono que demostraba cansancio "naruto, uzumaki naruto" respondio "joven naruto quiero pedirte un favor" , "de que se trata" pregunto curioso "como puedes ver estoy muriendo a causa de mis heridas, y el favor que quiero pedirte es que cuides de mi hija como si fuera tuya" esto conmociono al rubio nunca se espero ese favor " porque me lo pides a mi no se nada sobre niños" aclaro "se que te estoy pidiendo mucho al hacerte cargo de ella, tomalo como mi ultimo deseo ella es la ultima guardiana del contrato con los dragones un contrato exclusivo del clan uzumaki del cual tu llevas su apellido ademas de que ella podra calmar cualquier corazon de su dolor y soledad" termino de explicar y ya sentia que su vida se iba el rubio escucho esto y estaba asombrado pero quedo en shock al saber que el pertenecia a un clan y vio como la mujer estaba mas agitada lo medito un momento y respondio " esta bien, cuidare de ella como si fuera mia nada le faltara y no habra nadie que la lastime jamas es una promesa" con mucha conviccion "te lo agradesco mucho joven uzumaki" y asi se la entrego junto con un pergamino y una carta "el pergamino es el contrato de dragones puedes firmarlo cuando lo creas listo y la carta es para la bebe dasela cuando creas conveniente" finalizo "como se llama la bebe" pregunto "aun no le e puesto nombre, porque no lo eliges tu" le contesto el estaba algo nervioso y se puso a pensar en un buen nombre cuando de repente empesaron a caer petalos de flores que hacian ver el bosque hermoso fue hay que encontro un buen nombre para la pequeña "te llamare... hanako, que dices te gusta chiquita" y como si entendiera empezo a sonreir cuando la madre vio esto sonrio a su niña le caia bien "veo que le gusto, ya es hora de mi partida cuidate mi pequeña gracias joven naruto" "no agradescas la protegere con mi vida te lo prometo, puedo saber tu nombre" "mi nombre es ranko miyamoto" y asi dio un ultimo vistazo a su hija para luego cerrar los ojos para siempre "te lo prometo ranko-san" el rubio hizo un clon quien de inmediato le dio sepulcro a la difunta mujer y mientras el veia a su ahora hija "muy bien ahora que hare" se pregunto pero fue halado a su paisaje mental que seguia como el recordaba osea como una alcantarilla.

Camino hasta llegar a la celda donde se encontraria el zorro pero por alguna razon no lo encontro en ves de eso frente a sus ojos dentro de la celda estaba una una hermosa chica de cabello largo hasta las rodillas de color rojo escarlata piel blanca ojos violeta unos pechos copa D cintura pequeña y largas y hermosas piernas la representacion de lo divino "hermosa" fue lo que salio de su boca "gracias por el alago naruto" "quien eres que paso con el kyubi?" pregunto " sabia que eras lento pero no tanto... yo soy kyubi chico" esto impacto al chico " c.. como que tu eres kyubi" pregunto incredulo "que, pensaste que por mi voz era hombre me ofendes" declaro haciendose la ofendida "lo.. lo siento pero debes admitir que con esa voz tan rara parecias hombre" bueno era verdad que con esa voz tan gruesa si parecia hombre "bueno dejando eso de lado te eh traido aquí para decirte algo" "asi como que?" pregunto algo desconfiado "tranquilo naruto, mas bien es algo de beneficio para ambos veras lo que quiero es proponerte entrenarte y antes de que te adelantes mi razon es simple esa niña que tienes en brazos es una miko una sacerdotisa y con solo estar a su lado me siento en paz que no sentia hace mucho y para que la puedas proteger debes ser fuerte o no¡" declaro muy tranquila la pelirroja.

El rubio no podia estar mas sorprendido nunca se espero esto primero el zorro no era zorro sino zorra segundo esta le proponia entrenarlo para poder proteger a la niña y ya le habia dado razones del porque se lo penso un momento y "esta bien y cuando empezaremos" "cuando regreses a la aldea empezaremos pero antes de eso debes pedirle a tsunade que revise a la bebe y tambien dile a la hyuga para que entrene contigo y como vi en tus recuerdos ahora la bebe tendra una madre" esto ultimo lo dijo de manera picara y burlona sonrojandolo de sobre manera.

"esta bien ahora, tengo que dormir mañana temprano partire hacia konoha hasta mañana ky-"pero no lo dejo terminar "kurama me llamo kurama" " kurama bonito nombre, bueno hasta mañana" y se desvanecio cuando abrio los ojos se dio cuenta que la bebe dormia por lo que el tambien haria lo mismo no sin antes crear una docena de clones que vigilacen y asi se fue a dormir en su interior la pelirroja seguia sonrojada por lo que dijo naruto y esas palabras aun resonaban en su cabeza ("bonito nombre").

Y asi paso la noche dando paso a un nuevo dia donde el rubio desperto por el movimiento que hacia la bebe tuvo algunos problemas ya que la infante tenia hambre y el no sabia que hacer pero kurama le dio la respuesta haciendo lo sellos de invocacion y agregando chakra biju pudo sacar a la pelirroja del sello "oye como es que puedes salir y porque?" "puedo salir porque el sello esta hecho de una manera que nuestro chakra se funda y el porque para darle de comer a la niña" y asi se la quito de los brazos y se sento en una roca donde comenzo a darle pecho y el rubio se sonrojo atomicamente al ver esa escena "oh te gusta lo que vez n-a-r-u-t-o-kun" lo dijo de manera tan sensual que el rubio acabo por desmallarse con una gran sonrisa en la cara y la chica se reia de la situacion y le parecia muy interesante este descubrimiento una vez que el rubio desperto y kurama hubiera terminado de darle de comer a la niña esta regreso al sello y naruto emprendio su regreso a la aldea.

Al cabo de unas cortas horas ya habia regresado a la villa para no levantar sospechas entro y se dirigio lo mas cuidadoso posible a su departamento una vez alli creo dos clones y los envio a por tsunade y hanabi respectivamente el se sento en la sala mirando a la bebe dormir al pasar 15 minutos hicieron acto de aparicion tanto tsunade como hanabi al mismo tiempo "hanabi que haces aquí?" pregunto extrañada la rubia hokage "naruto-kun mando un clon por mi que tenia algo que mostrarme" respondia tranquila y asi la rubia abrio la puerta y caminaron hacia la sala y lo que vieron las dejo shokeadas un naruto cargando una bebe en brazos caminando por toda la sala este al notarlas dice "ya llegaron tomen asiento por favor" ellas aun shokeadas hacen lo sugerido y toman asiento en el sillon mas grande y la primera en reponerse del shock fue tsunade "naruto de quien es esa bebe" sacando del shock a hanabi "si naruto-kun de quien es esa bebe" pregunto y con una mirada que decia "respondeme pero a la de ya" en tanto el rubios estaba nervioso por la mirada que le daba su reciente novia "veras oka-san hanabi-chan ella-" no termino cuando su puerta sono el rubio se alarmo un poco creo un clon y le dio a la niña y este se oculto con ella y las feminas estaban espectantes a esto.

Naruto fue a ver de quien se trataba al abrir la puerta se llevo la sorpresa de ver justo ahi a hiashi hyuga "buenos dias naruto-san me permites pasar se que hanabi se encuentra aqui" el rubio lo dejo pasar y cuando la castaña lo vio le recorrio el temor de que su padre se enterara de su noviasgo y los obligue a separarse lo mismo pensaba el rubio.

"que te trae por aquí hiashi es muy raro en ti ver este tipo de visitas" pregunto una curiosa tsunade " vine por un motivo el cual les concierne a todos los presentes y aprovechando que estan aquí me facilita las cosas" "asi y de que se trata?" pregunto aun mas curiosa por sus razones en ese momento " la razon de esto se debe a que me e enterado de la reciente relacion de naruto-san con una de mis hijas" al decir esto los chicos se alarmaron e iban a protestar tsunade los vio un momento para luego preguntar "y que piensas hacer al respecto" "dada las circunstancias voy a cumplir con la promesa que le hice a la madre del chico hace muchos años" esto sorprendio a todos y se preguntaban de que promesa hablaba aunque naruto tambien se preguntaba quien era su madre biologica " hace mucho tiempo le prometi a kushina que llegado el momento comprometeria a una de mis hijas con su hijo pero el compromiso solo seria valido si alguno de ellos daba el primer paso y dado que fue hanabi vengo ante usted para dar acredo al compromiso" al terminar las reacciones no se hizo esperar tsunade jamas espero eso del hyuga hanabi y naruto sentian una gran felicidad que su padre (naruto pasa a ser hijo en ley de hiashi) les diera su aprobacion en ese momento la bebe desperto y comenzo a llorar el clon aparece por el umbral de la puerta con la niña en brazos "oka-san podrias revisarla por favor" la rubia asiente y la toma y comienza a inspeccionarla "oye naruto-kun aun no has explicado de quien es la bebe" pregunto hanabi otra vez volviendo a poner nervioso a nuestro rubio favorito pero en ese momento tsunade dice "la bebe tiene hambre naruto tienes algo que darle" el chico iba a decir que no pero escucho en su cabeza "invocame" y asi realizando el jutsu de invocacion hizo acto de aparicion nuestra bella pelirroja "quien eres y que haces aqui" preguntaron al sentir que la chica desprendia poder asi como una gran tranquilidad "soy kurama o mejor conocida como kyubi y que hago aquí voy a darle de comer a la bebe" con esa declaracion la pelirroja le quito la niña de los brazos a tsunade y comenzo a alimentarla pero con los otros 3 menos naruto estaban en shock al saber la identidad de la chica en cuestion "ss- si eres kyubi como estas l-libre" "naruto-kun podrias contarles los ultimos acontecimientos asi como mis razones yo estoy ocupada" el asiente y procedio a contarles lo sucedido "espera me quieres decir que ella es la ultima sobreviviente del clan miyamoto" este asiente " y que su madre te pidio cuidarla" vuelve asentir " y kyubi o kurama te entrenara" otro asentimiento "muy bien solo era para comprobar" sacandole gotas a toditos " por eso quiero pedirles que sea un secreto por lo menos mientras me vuelvo mas fuerte para poder protegerla" pidio naruto a modo de suplica todos se vieron entre si y despues de un momento asintieron dando a entender que aceptaban "no lo haras solo naruto-kun yo te ayudare" le dijo hanabi con una sonrisa "todos te ayudaremos hijo".

Fue una resolucion muy interesante para todos hiashi estaba pensando en algo y tomo nuevamente la palabra "naruto-san creo tener una idea de como ayudarte si estan de acuerdo hanabi y tu y tsunade-sama por supuesto" los chicos viendose asienten queriendo saber de que se trata y tsunade igualmente "muy bien, como tsunade-sama a de saber es cierto que puedes cuidar de la niña pero aun asi para que el consejo civil no intente controlar el destino de la niña al enterarse que es la unica heredera del clan miyamoto debe ser adoptada bajo el ala de otro clan" hasta hay iba la explicacion tsunade comprendio hacia donde iba la cosa pero los chicos aun tenian la duda grabada en el rostro "creo saber donde te diriges hiashi" "esta en lo correcto tsunade-sama lo que quiero hacer es una ceremonia pre-nupcial si los chicos se casan bajo este medio la niña estara bajo proteccion de 3 clanes, aunque no esten casados legalmente bajo las leyes de la aldea si lo estaran bajo las leyes de clanes" termino de explicar el hyuga mayor tsunade sabia que hiashi tenia razon y era una buena solucion pero habia un detalle dentro del plan y ese era, el daimoyu el podria revocar ese contrato al no ser hija legitima de los chicos, en tanto los chicos estaban rojos ante la idea pero eso no evito que su mente tuviera imagenes muy concisas.

Tanto hanabi como naruto se imaginaron la noche de bodas una gran cama velas y una sexy ropa de encaje de color morado aunque naruto tambien se imagino ramen sobre el plano vientre de la castaña con la bebe y kurama esta tenia una gota en la cabeza razon muy simple aun compartia la coneccion mental con su contenedor y vio la idea del ramen, sip definitivamente estaba obsesionado con dicho alimento.

"hay un problema con tu idea hiashi el señor del fuego bien podria invalidar dicho acuerdo al no ser la niña hija legitima de ambos" comento tsunade hiashi se dio cuenta que tenia razon y trataba de pensar en una solucion kurama que habia estado callada toda la conversacion decidio solucionar ese problema "yo tengo la solucion a ese problema" "y cual seria esa solucion" pregunto todavia algo desconfiado hiashi "tranquilo hyuga ya te dije que no tengo intencion de hacerles daño, bueno naruto tienes el contrato de invocacion" el asiente "firmalo" se dispuso a firmarlo y al abrirlo solo vieron un nombre en el "hagoromo ootsutsuki" leyo naruto "es mi padre al que ustedes conocen como rikudo sennin" eso si sorprendio a todos bueno todos menos naruto que no sabia quien era y firmo el contrato cuando termino de firmar y guardo el rollo una nube de humo se hizo presente la cual al disiparse se dejo ver un pequeño dragon de color verde y ojos amarillos de pupila rasgada "soy taro dragon mensajero quien a firmado nuestro contrato" pregunto mirando a todos en la habitacion pero cuando vio la pelirroja "kurama-sama un honor estar ante usted" dijo el pequeño dragoncito haciendo reverencia.

"taro el es el nuevo invocador de dragones y mi contenedor" señalando al rubio este lo ve y asiente "podrias llevarnos con rider" el pequeño dragon asiente y realizando unos sellos uso la invocacion inversa llevandose a todos consigo con los demas estos se encontraban en un hermoso valle donde se podian ver lagos y montañas a donde alcanzara la vista plantas exoticas y muchos dragones por donde quiera que miraban (para una mejor idea imaginense a los dragones en la montaña paos de dragon ball) .

En ese momento un gran dragon rojo con algunas escamas negras ojos celestes unos grandes cuernos dando un total de 5 largas garras y por ultimo una larga cola que termina en un aguijon se les acerco y los vio detenidamente uno por uno y su mirada se detuvo en la pelirroja "kurama nos vemos de nuevo a pasado mucho tiempo" "bastante diria yo rider" respondio muy tranquila la biju "puedo saber el motivo de vuestra visita al territorio dragon" pregunto "solo 2 simples razones la primera presentarles a su nuevo invocador y mi contenedor" señalando al rubio que por alguna razon se sentia transparente a los ojos del dragon en cuanto a este fijo su vista en los ojos azules del chico y vio toda su vida, vio como fue tratado por lo de su misma especie y aun asi su corazon era tan puro que era increible de ver.

Luego por curiosidad vio a los ojos de kurama y se encontro con una interesante revelacion y se le formo una imperceptible sonrisa "puedo ver en tus ojos lo que has vivido joven pero a pesar de lo duro que a sido la vida contigo no has caido en el odio y posees el corazon mas puro que alla visto por lo que eres merecedor de nuestro contrato y yo rider doy fe de ello" naruto estaba feliz podria firmar un nuevo contrato de invocacion nuevamente con rider "y cual seria la segunda razon de estar aquí kurama?" "quiero que hagas una union sanguienea de estos dos chicos con la bebe que lleva en brazos" el dragon se fijo en la bebe y de inmediato se dio cuenta que poseia un gran poder espiritual y supo que era una miko y si kurama le pedia eso seguramente es por protegerla "muy bien eso es facil los chicos pasen al frente por favor" y tanto hanabi como naruto pasaron con la niña "tu tambien kurama" "que, yo porque?" pregunto descolocada la pelirroja para que queria que ella tambien se acercara "no te hagas la que no sabes, sabes perfectamente que no ahi nada oculto a los ojos de un dragon cuando llegaron aquí pude ver en sus almas y corazones sus convicciones y preocupaciones sus momentos de soledad y sobre todo en ti pude ver un gran amor hacia este chico uno que incluso a mi me sorprende" con eso dicho ahora si todo mundo quedo de piedra y pensaron que habian muerto pues incluso creyeron ver la figura de sus seres queridos quienes ya los saludaban en el mas alla.

Por su lado kurama estaba como la cereza del pastel incluso penso que seria vista en el bosque mas oscuro y siniestro y todo porque a rider se le fue la lengua y contando su secreto mejor guardado... bueno ya no era secreto ya no habia nada que hacer mas que posarse a un lado del rubio aunque ella mantenia la mirada baja por la pena que sentia.

Hanabi fue la primera en salir del shock y se le acerco a kurama y empezo a preguntarle por no decir interrogarla el saber que sentia por el rubio y un monton de preguntas que parecian interminables para kurama naruto que ya habia salido del shock escucho atentamente las respuestas de kurama y la que mas le iluciono fue ante la ultima respuesta y era "se que no soy quien para estar a su lado no despues de todo el sufrimiento que le e causado, solo... solo si el asi lo quiere yo... yo pasaria el resto de mi vida a su lado sin importar las consecuencias" esto lo dijo ya con algunas lagrimas en los ojos y volteo a mirar al rubio como esperando su castigo el rubio estaba enternecido por la declaracion miro a hanabi disimuladamente y esta asintio dandole su consentimiento ya que ella vio la verdad en sus palabras naruto se acerco poco a poco a ella mientras que kurama pensaba que le rechazaria por ser la causante de su sufrimiento mas nunca se espero ser envuelta en un abrazo calido cuando lo vio era naruto quien la tenia envuelta entre sus brazos y le dijo al oido "tambien quiero estar a tu lado kurama-chan" esas palabras le dieron la felicidad total a la pelirroja que sin pensarlo dos veces devolvio el abrazo y lo beso mientras lagrimas de felicidad caian por sus mejillas.

Los demas presentes tambien habian escuchado el juego de preguntas y respuestas hecho por hanabi y no pudieron estar mas conmovidos por lo que no dijeron nada y los dejaron hacerse.

En ese momento el dragon se hizo notar "ah jem, esta muy tierno el momento pero tenemos algo que hacer asi que... a separarse tortolos despues celebran la noche de bodas" ambos mencionados se sonrojaron tanto que parecian señales de transito hanabi los veia entre celosa y divertida mientras que tsunade y hiashi querian partirse de risa.

"muy bien ya todo aclarado vengan aquí, lo que hare sera fusionar la sangre de ustedes dos con la niña y la de kurama en ustedes obviamente adquiriran algunas habilidades por este hecho y deberan aprender a controlarlas quedo claro?" pregunto el dragon y recibio un asentimiento de todos y comenzo con el proceso que al cabo de 15 minutos ya habia terminado y los chicos como la bebe sufrieron algunos cambios su piel antes blanca paso a ser nivea sus ojos se volvieron mas opacos pero aun poseian ese brillos de vida en ellos y dos mechones sobre su cabezita que parecian orejitas se tornaron de un rubio opaco clara mezcla del castaño y rubio de naruto y hanabi.

Con los chicos los cambios fueron mas simples pero importantes a naruto se le enrojecieron las puntas de sus rubios cabellos sus ojos adquirieron un tono azul rojizo y su chakra crecio un poco mas asi como su estatura paso de medir 1.47cm a medir 1.60cm de alto ademas de que su cabello se alargo, en hanabi su cabellos tambien crecio el mechon de pelo que cruzaba su rostro se volvio completamente rojo en sus ojos aparecio un anillo de color rojo claro y su chakra tambien crecio los dos se sentian increible.

"muy bien ya e terminado, tambien te hice un pequeño favor kurama e liberado un poco el sello para que puedas salir de el sin repercuciones para naruto pero solo podras usa el 60% de tu poder hasta que el sello sea removido por completo" termino de explicar el gran dragon kurama estaba satisfecha con eso no tenia problema alguno "te lo agradesco rider, ya que hemos terminado aquí es hora de retirarnos" con esas palabras todos asintieron y desaparecieron en un puf mientras el dragon los veia irse y pensaba ("nunca pense que llegaria a ver otro humano con tu misma aura hagoromo aunque no por nada es tu sucesor y heredero esto sin duda sera muy interesante").

De regreso al apartamento de naruto todos aparecieron en una nube de humo y tsunade tomo la palabra "muy bien ya resuelto los pequeños detalles es hora de iniciar los preparativos, hiashi acompañame tenemos trabajo que hacer" el hyuga asiente y sigue a tsunade con direccion al complejo senju mientras que naruto hanabi y kurama quedaron solos con la bebe y asi empezo la nueva vida de naruto junto a hanabi y kurama quienes pensaron que criar una bebe seria cosa facil, no sabian lo que se les venia pierna arriba.

Time skip 1 semana despues.

Habia pasado una semana desde los acontesimientos ocurridos en la vida de naruto que en estos momentos se encontraba en la sala de su nueva casa sentado en un sillon junto a sus dos esposas pues si se habian casado las dos al mismo tiempo con el uzumaki aunque no se les a de olvidar que fue un matrimonio dentro de clanes por lo que nadie en la aldea sabe nada al respecto ni siquiera los amigos de naruto los unicos que lo sabian eran obviamente tsunade y hiashi y como necesitaban padrinos de bodas hubo dos presentes mas quienes resultaron ser neji primo de hanabi y sobrino de hiashi y tenten amiga de la infancia de naruto.

Neji aun no se creia lo de la boda pero cuando le pidieron ser el padrino termino por creerlo y de paso aceptar pero se les dijo mantenerlo en secreto por un tiempo por seguridad y ambos asintiron.

El asunto era que ahora se encontraban descansando nunca pensaron que cuidar de un bebe fuera tan dificil y agotador hasta la misma kurama pensaba que se trataba de alguna prueba divina para demostrar que habia cambiado y hanabi pues ahora veia a su padre bajo una nueva luz de respeto al sentir en carne propia lo que a deber pasado el con ella y su hermana y hablando de hinata esta ni por enterada se daba de los acontecimientos ocurridos en esos dias.

"nunca pense que cuidar bebes fuera tan agotador, si no fuera por mis clones ya me fuera vuelto ezquisofrenico sea lo que sea signifique esa palabra" comento el rubio viendo a la bebe dormir mientras que sus dos compañeras lo veian con una gota en la cabeza cada una.

"oye naruto-kun" "mmm... si que sucede hanabi-chan" "cuando te dijo jiraiya-sama que se hirian de viaje?" pregunto hanabi "segun me comento partiremos en dos dias porque lo preguntas" "es que queria saber como haremos con hanako-chan no me dejaras todo el trabajo a mi verdad" le pregunto con una mirada por demas dulce muy dulce para su gusto lo cual lo puso nervioso pero se tranquilizo y respondio " claro que no hanabi-chan kurama-chan y yo ya tenemos la solucion para eso" a si y cual es?" pregunto curiosa " dejaremos clones de sangre para ayudarte y conocer a la niña" " ya veo eso es un alivio" una ves calmada su curiosidad se acerco de a poco y le dio un beso en lo labios "eh hanabi no acapares yo tambien quiero uno" y se abalanzo a los labios del rubio donde comenzo una guerra de lenguas para ver quien seria la ganadora hasta que fue un empate mas que todo porque la castaña tambien se sumo al juego y asi pasaron el resto del dia asi como el siguiente dando lugar al momento de la partida de naruto con jiraiya y se encontraban en las puertas en pleno amanecer.

"bien es momento de partir cuidense hanabi-chan, oka-san usted tambien hiashi-sama cuidese y cuiedelas por favor" se despedia el rubio de todos "asi lo hare naruto-san" "cuidate hijo aste muy fuerte" "asi sera ka-san" "cuidate naruto-kun te estaremos esperando" se despedia hanabi "tu tambien hanabi-chan nos veremos pronto" y una ves finalizada las despedidas tanto el sannin como el rubio partieron a lo que sera el entrenamiento de naruto uzumaki que a su regreso demostrara no ser mas el niño del que todos nada se esperaba todos menos unas pocas personas las cuales lo estaban despidiendo con una sonrisa...

corte...

un capitulo largo sin duda pero creo asi son mejores esta es un fic donde el sueño de naruto sera diferente a ser hokage ahora su nueva meta es y sera crear un mundo de paz donde todos puedan vivir en paz y sin preocupaciones sobre todo para su pequeña hija y sus chicas, con respecto a las chicas ya van dos la tercera en el plan sera temari la hermana de gaara tengo en mente incluir a unas 10 en el harem ya tengo tres faltarian las otras siete por lo que para que ustedes tambien sean parte de esta idea pueden decirme a quien quieren al lado del rubio eso si no soy muy fan de los narusaku asi que no les prometo nada me despido hasta el proximo capitulo... ja en


	2. Chapter 2 el regreso y compañia

Capitulo 2 "EL REGRESO".

Han pasado 3 largos años desde que tanto naruto como jiraiya se fueron de viaje de entrenamiento de naruto.

En la aldea en ese tiempo no han cambiado mucho todo parecía ser igual los ninjas de aquí para allá los civiles en sus labores diarias nada fuera de lo común, pero todo cambia al dirigirnos a una gran mansión tradicional muy parecida a la del clan hyuga dentro se podía sentir una gran tranquilidad.

Pero en el dojo se puede ver una niña de piel nívea pelo largo de color lila y dos mechones que enmarcan su pequeño rostro ojos dorado opacos vestía un traje de entrenamiento quien se encontraba entrenando con una linda chica de cabello castaño con un mechón rojo ojos perla con un anillo rojo en el iris vestía un traje tipo expandes de color ocre estas chicas eran hanabi y su pequeña hija hanako quien volteo a ver a su madre y le pregunto.

"mami cuando llega papa y mami kurama" a lo que la castaña responde "pronto hija, según el ultimo mensaje de taro estarían llegando hoy que te parece si vamos donde tu abuelita a esperarlo" pregunto con una sonrisa "sii, quiero ver a la abuelita" con esa respuesta hanabi tomo a su hija en brazos y desapareció en un destello marrón todavía recordaba cuando aprendió dicho jutsu.

Flash back inicia.

Habían pasado 2 años desde el acontecimiento y la llegada de la pequeña hanako a la vida de naruto y las chicas, y esta demás decir que fue lo mejor que les habia pasado jamas sobre todo a naruto y kurama a quienes les proveía de una gran paz en ese tiempo los chicos han estado entrenando sus nuevas habilidades y a controlar su monstruoso chakra y era increíble lo rápido que avanzaban, en un día normal como cualquier otro kurama habia decidido enseñarles dos jutsus que les serian muy útiles para moverse y pasar mas desapercibido la técnica del yondaime y shodaime realmente fue muy útil el haber estado sellada en mito y kushina ya que gracias a eso conocía las técnicas de sus esposos asi también como las de sus anteriores contenedoras.

Eso también la hizo recordar cuando su hermana de clan les contó lo que realmente sucedió el día del nacimiento de naruto el tipo de la mascara que controlo a kurama haciéndola atacar la aldea y por ende conduciendo asi a la muerte de los padres del rubio pero lo que las sorprendió fue escuchar lo que el rubio les dijo "se que no fue tu culpa kurama-chan no tienes porque reprocharte nada mis padres hicieron lo que debían hacer dando sus vidas protegiendo a la aldea y sobre todo a mi asi como yo haré protegerlas a ustedes y a hanako aunque me cueste la vida en el intento y mas allá de eso" con esas palabras la pelirroja sentía que un gran peso de culpa y arrepentimiento se iba de sus hombros después de eso procedió a enseñarles los jutsus los cuales eran el hiraishin no jutsu(jutsu del dios del trueno volador) y uno simple de hashirama pero mas eficaz para desaparecer su precencia al mezclarse con la misma naturaleza este era un jutsu creado a base del senjutsu (artes sabias) cuyo nombre era "Gitai:(mimetismo)".

Y asi siguió el entrenamiento por los próximos 6 meses antes de que los clones decidieran disiparse.

Flash back fin

En la torre hokage podemos ver a una rubia de grandes pechos frente a una montaña de papeleo sellando formas y tratados mientras maldecía una y otra vez dicho papeleo cuando de repente un flash la saco de sus pensamientos y antes de terminar de levantar la mirada escucha una voz infantil que le alegra el semblante "ABUELITA" la niña en lo que vio a su abuelita salto sobre ella abrazándola "hola hanako-chan como esta mi linda y hermosa nieta" pregunto de lo mas feliz la ojimiel.

Para tsunade este era un regalo de kami para ella quien no tiene hijos sanguíneos la vida le regalo a esta bella niña que era su adoración sus días monótonos fueron reemplazados por felicidad absoluta "hola abuelita" le respondió la niña "y que las trae por aquí diganme no es que me moleste claro" pregunto la rubia "veníamos para saber si sabe algo de naruto-kun tsunade-sama" le respondió la castaña "si abuelita cuando llegara papi" pregunto con ojos de borreguito "bueno su ultimo mensaje decía que llegarían hoy hanako-chan".

Justo en ese momento en las puertas de la aldea un peliblanco (que todos conocemos) venia entrando seguido de un chico de largo cabello rubio con puntas rojas (al puro estilo madara) de 1.74cm de estatura piel levemente bronceada de ojos azul rojizo con dos marcas a cada lado del rostro parecidos a bigotes mas gruesos cuerpo tonificado por su duro entrenamiento y ya sin nada de grasa de bebe vestía igual a cuando tuvo la cita con hanabi solo que su chaqueta la llevaba abierta y desconocido para otros llevaba dos espadas ocultas bajo una gabardina roja con llamas naranja este chico era naruto uzumaki.

A su lado una chica de aparentes 19 años de cabello rojo sangre hasta los hombros de hermoso rostro de piel blanca nevada ojos rojo rasgados vestía un kimono modificado para la batalla que sin querer se parecía un poco a los trajes de maid llegándole casi a las rodillas este era de color rojo con algunos detalles blancos esta era kurama quien decidio cortar su cabello como señal de un nuevo comienzo para ella.

Una segunda chica quien para sorpresa era temari la hermana mayor de gaara ella viste igual al kanon pero en ves de ser negro es beige claro y su abanico llevaba tallado el espiral del clan uzumaki su cabello suelto con dos trenzas que salían a ambos lados de su rostro y se amarraban por detrás de su cabeza (como mei ling de toujo proyect la artista marcial).

Y una tercera chica igualmente pelirroja hasta media espalda piel morena ojos lavanda con un lunar bajo su ojo derecho lleva una chamarra beige abierta una camiseta negra y pantalones que mezclilla oscuros ella es amaru.

Ahora mismo los mencionados estaban pasando por las grandes puertas de konoha sumergidos en sus pensamientos pero muy diferentes entre si en el peliblanco solo pensaba en la suerte y la envidia que le tenia a su alumno con la chicas y el ni los caracoles le pelan, con el rubio y la biju mas que nada estaban emocionados por ver a su esposa/hermana castaña y a su adorada hija los cuales no sabían nada desde que los clones desaparecieron hace 6 meses.

Con las otras dos solo pensaban en lo que pasaría cuando la pequeña las conociera ya que estaban enteradas del tema y por eso estaban muy nerviosas.

Y a paso calmado se dirigían a la torre hokage mientras que por otras calles de la villa caminaban algunas personas estas eran neji, tenten, y curiosamente hinata era extraño ver a esos tres juntos y mas extraño era ver las caras nerviosas de los primeros dos y como no estarlos si desde hace un año exactamente hinata se habia dado cuenta que su hermana menor apenas si se veía por la mansión hyuga por lo que se dedico a investigar pero por mas que lo hacia no encontraba nada mas un día la vio hablando de algo con neji y tenten y desde ese momento no se les despegaba con tal de saber que rayos estaba pasando por lo que nuestros dos amigos cada vez estaban mas nerviosos.

Por otra calle iba una pelirosa quien decidio dar un paseo por la villa antes de buscar los informes a la entrada de la villa ella todavía pensaba en como traer a sasuke de vuelta de una manera o de otra (esta tiene síndrome critico uchiha).

Ya en la torre hokage nuestro grupito ya se hallaba frente a la puerta por lo que tocaron esperando el pase, mientras que dentro las tres personas al escuchar la puerta la castaña se oculta junto a su hija y tsunade dice "adelante" al dar el pase la puerta es abierta y el primero en entrar es jiraiya detrás de el venia naruto y detrás de este venían las tres chicas, tsunade se le quedo viendo a naruto era increíble lo que habia crecido el rubio fácilmente era mas alta que ella hanabi también veía el crecimiento de su esposo y lo realmente guapo que se habia vuelto sobre todo con su cabello lardo justo en ese momento dejo caer su camuflaje y salto hacia el rubio con hanako en brazos "naruto-kun" después de saltarle encima lo besa como si se fuera a desvanecer en cualquier instante bajo la mirada de todos.

Después de separarse el rubio regresa el saludo "hola hanabi-chan" cuando termina de saludar fija su mirada en la pequeña quien tiene unas pequeñas lágrimas en sus bellos ojos hasta que da un salto gritando "PAPI" y abraza a naruto, todos los presentes veían esto enternecidos aunque las chicas también estaban sonrojadas al ver la faceta de padre de naruto.

En ese momento se separo un poco y vio a su hija habia crecido un poco llevaba un vestido azul turquesa que la hacia ver muy linda "hola hanako-chan has crecido eres tan linda como una princesa" le dijo tiernamente a su hija quien le dio una gran sonrisa a su padre hasta que temari finge una tosesita para llamar la atención de su prometido y su hija.

"a lo siento chicas, hanako-chan quiero que conozcas a alguien" las dos acompañantes del rubio se pusieron nerviosas por lo que estaba por pasar hanabi y tsunade no estaban sorprendidas porque naruto en todo momento estaba en contacto con las mencionadas este les habia comunicado asi mismo como le pidió su aprobación a su esposa castaña quien después de pensarlo acepto después de todo ella quería una gran familia asi como el rubio aunque la que costo mas trabajo convencer fue a tsunade pero esta al ver que el amor que el rubio profesaba por ellas acepto "y que naruto la soborno con llevarle las mejores botellas de sake a su regreso) y este era el resultado ahora queda ver como se lo tomaría la niña.

Naruto se poso junto con su hija que miraba curiosa frente a temari y amaru quienes le regresaban la mirada nerviosa pero por alguna razón la niña les daba cierta tranquilidad "hanako-chan ellas son amaru y temari" presento "hola" dijo la pequeña con una mirada inocente "hola hanako-chan" respondieron al unisono las chicas " ellas son mis prometidas y futuras esposas y tus futuras mamas mi niña" dijo naruto esperando la reacción de su hija asi como los demás presentes estuvieron asi unos largos minutos hasta que la pequeña reacciono de la manera menos esperada "SII DOS NUEVAS MAMAS" gritaba de alegría y dando saltitos por todas partes los presentes tenían una gótica en la cabeza por esa inesperada reacción pero aun asi tanto temari como amaru estaban felices por ser aceptadas por la pequeña saltarina.

Ya habiendo pasado unos minutos y calmados los ánimos tsunade le notifico a naruto que al día siguiente se le haría una prueba para ver sus habilidades y al valorarlas se tomaría la decisión de subirlo de rango cosa que puso feliz al rubio ya que por fin subiría de rango shinobi justo en ese momento tocaron la puerta los presentes decidieron posponer la celebración para después de la prueba al día siguiente por lo que naruto y sus chicas desaparecieron en un destello hacia la mansión uzumaki donde vivían desde que se casaron.

Devuelta al despacho de la hokage esta dio el pase y por la puerta venían entrando sakura y hinata quienes hace apenas unos minutos se habían enterado que naruto habia regresado a la aldea y ellas venían con la esperanza de verlo pero al entrar no vieron a nadie por lo que le preguntaron a la rubia "tsunade-sama nos enteramos que naruto regreso a la aldea y pensamos que estaba aquí, sabe donde esta ahora?" pregunto la pelirosa y hinata que no habia tenido tiempo de hablar asentía esperando la respuesta de la mujer de grandes pechos "asi es sakura, hinata naruto a regresado pero en estos momentos el se encuentra arreglando unos asuntos pero podrán verlo mañana en el campo de entrenamiento 7 y tu también debes asistir para tu prueba asi que llega temprano" ya con eso respondido la ojimiel regreso a su trabajo sin ver a las chicas cuyos ánimos cayeron un poco.

Una porque quería ver a su amor platónico y hablar con el y al fin declararsele ya que no logro hacerlo antes de irse de viaje y eso era porque ni siquiera sabia que se habia ido, y la otra para saber si habia encontrado a su sasuke-kun o sabia donde estaba o alguna clase de pista (hay algún medico entre los lectores que la ayude esta grave con el síndrome por favor) resignadas a esperar hasta mañana se retiran del despacho al hacerlo tsunade levanta la vista hacia la puerta y solo piensa (mañana sera el día de muchas sorpresas y verdades) y con ese pensamiento regresa a su trabajo.

Con los chicos en la mansión solo almorzaban entre relatos y risas en espera del día siguiente mientras esto sucede en un lugar alejado se ven dos figuras ataviadas en largos mantos negros con nubes rojas y sombreros de paja con una dirección... suna.

Nuevamente con los chicos pasaron la tarde divirtiéndose o en el caso de la pequeña hanako conociendo a sus nuevas mamas aunque cuando este le dijo que faltaban tres mas que no habían podido venir con el y que vendrían a mas tardar un mes la niña volvió a gritar feliz que tenia muchas mamas que la querían y jugarían con ella y muchas cosas mas, sacándoles sonrisas a sus padres por lo feliz que se veía la niña.

habia caído la noche dando paso al nuevo día y nuestro rubio héroe se despertaba con su hija en brazos y la vio dormida con esa carita inocente y tranquila realmente habia extrañado esto, poco a poco se fueron despertando los habitantes de la residencia uzumaki ya se encontraban desayunando y como naruto sabia que su oponente iba a ser kakashi tenian mucho tiempo antes de su prueba.

Mientras eso ocurria en la residencia uzumaki en el campo de entrenamiento 7 se encontraba una pelirosa furica esperando a su (compañero) de equipo y sensei que no se dignaban a aparecer "(CHAA CUANDO VAN A LLEGAR ESOS DOS, JURO QUE GOLPEARE A ALGUIEN POR ESTO)" mientras que con hinata tenia un tic nervioso en su ojo izquierdo al estar esperando tanto tiempo y que nadie alla aparecido todavia a excepcion de sakura quien por cierto ya comenzaba a pensar que se estaba volviendo loca o mas de lo que ya estaba claro.

Han pasado 2 horas desde que habian citado a la prueba y nadie habia llegado salvo la hokage algunos lideres de clanes entre ellos hiashi quien queria ver el crecimiento como shinobi de naruto aunque sabia que esto seria puesto ante el consejo y ya queria ver sus caras en lo que les corten las alas que creen tener por sobre todos por dentro hiashi se reia como un maniaco esperando ese momento, el que pudiera escucharlo reirse de esa manera pensaria que se acerca el fin del mundo pero lo que nadie sabia es que desde que su hijo e hijo aceptaron a la pequeña hanako y este habia pasado muchas ocaciones con la pequeña y fue tanto el cambio que el hombre de ojos perlas habia regresado a ser como cuando su esposa, minato y kushina aun vivian.

Un poco mas alejado de los demas se encontraban unos ambus con mascaras blancas con el kanji de "NE" vigilando por orden de danzou quien se habia enterado del regreso del rubio ex-jinchuriki sin el conocimiento de nadie salvo tsunade, hiashi y las chicas de naruto, de regreso con los ambus danzou queria informacion que le ayudase a conseguir al jinchuriki bajo su pulgar y tambien saber quien era esa pelirroja que llego con el sannin y la hermana del kazekage.

Justo en es momento en medio de la zona de entrenamiento se formaba un vortice de oscuridad, viento y fuego del cual aparecieron naruto, amaru y kurama vistiendo atuendos diferentes naruto llevaba una camiseta rojo oscuro chaqueta negra de mangas blancas y un dragon tatuado en su espalda con el kanji de "aka ryu(dragon rojo)" y bajo el kanji un espiral azul el original de uzu y emblema del clan uzumaki, pantalones estilo ambu negros con sus respectivas vendas en los tobillos y sandalias ninja rojas y dos espadas cruzadas tras su cintura una mas larga que la otra siendo una de ellas una katana y la otra un o-katana siendo mas larga que la primera esa manera de vestir sorprendio a muchos sobre todo a tenten quien parecia una señal de transito al ver a naruto asi y portando esas katanas.

Amaru llevaba un kimono modificado blanco con bordeados rojos y el espiral uzumaki en su espalda, un short de licra negro y sandalias ninja café.

Kurama vestia de la misma manera que el dia anterior con la diferencia de colores que eran un morado claro con bordeados negros y unas sandalias modificadas hasta las rodillas ademas de que llevaba los labios pintados de un tono rojo intenso y al igual que los demas el espiral uzumaki.

Los presentes no podian estar mas impresionados ya que se veian muy bien sobre todo las chicas que acompañaban al rubio los presentes digase neji, kiba, y lee babeaban por las bellezas que acompañaban al rubio en ese momento sakura exploto "CHAA PORQUE TE TARDABAS TANTO BAKA" mientras trataba de darle un golpe que el esquivaba muy bien.

"veo que sigues siendo igual de agresiva que siempre sakura" exclamo serio naruto hacia la pelirosa quien al escucharlo en ese tono de voz se detuvo y solo atino a pensar "(desde cuando la llamaba sakura y no sakura-chan)" los demas tambien estaban sorprendidos bueno todos menos tsunade, hiashi, neji y tenten cosa que alegro a hinata ya que quizas con esto podria declararsele al rubio.

" muy bien ya es momento de empezar su prueba pero el idiota de kakashi aun no llega" bramo molesta la ojimiel "no te preocupes oka-san ya mismo voy por el" tan solo al mencionar eso desaparecio en un parpadeo dejando asombrado a todos al cabo de un minuto este regreso con un kakashi maniatado y con cara de horror cosa que les hizo preguntarse que le habia hecho el rubio "monstruo como pudiste ya casi llegaba al final al fin sabria si momoko-chan se entregaria a menma-kun" bueno hay estaba la respuesta al parecer naruto le habia hecho algo al tan amado icha icha de kakashi.

"buenos basta de eso, y te lo mereces por no ser puntual kakashi bien es hora de comenzar naruto, kurama, amaru y sakura tendran una prueba dependiendo de su evaluacion se les abdicara un rango asi que ya pueden comenzar" explico tsunade y esto fue una sorpresa ya que las chicas que acompañaban a naruto tambien serian evaluadas "QUE, como que ellas tambien van a ser puestas a prueba tsunade-sensei" pregunto una molesta sakura "asi es sakura ellas seran evaluadas ya que tambien son alumnas de jiraiya y mias" eso si fue un shock nadie sabia que la hokage tenia mas alumnas a parte de la pelirosa haruno quien ahora mismo su cara no tenia precio ella pensaba que era la unica aprendiz de la rubia.

"muy bien basta de palabreria es hora de empezar" con esas palabras dichas los cuatro chicos se pusieron frente al peliplata quien los miraba calculadoramente sobre todo a naruto y sus acompañantes verlos le daba mala espina.

"bien chicos es hora de comenzar asi que... YA" grito el peliplata.

 _Y aquí la continuacion de ten no ryu naruto regreso y trajo consigo a tres nuevas integrantes que le alegraran la vida mas a la pequeña hanako espero les guste este nuevo capitulo en el proximo la prueba de kakashi y reunion de consejo hasta pronto... merece algun revienw... ja en._


	3. Un combate interesante y consejo

"UN COMBATE INTERESANTE, Y LLAMADO DEL CONSEJO".

"COMIENCEN" inicio el combate kakashi.

Con solo esas palabras naruto y sus chicas desaparecieron en un arranque de velocidad y ocultandose, los que se encontraban viendo el encuentro se sorprendieron por ese despliegue de velocidad ya que los perdieron de vista rapidamente la pelirrosa tambien se sorprendio pero igualmente se fue a ocultar.

"mmm... son rapidos y muy buenos ocultandose creo que esta vez si me vere en la obligacion a usar esto" dijo para destapar su ojo izquierdo siendo este diferente ya que era rojo con tres tomoes negros en el, con naruto y las chicas se encontraban a unos 200 metros de distancia del peliplata "y que es lo que haremos naruto-kun" le pregunto amaru a su prometido "bueno hay que tomar los puntos fuertes de kakashi y tramar un plan" comento "es cierto es muy bueno con ese ojo, aparte tiene muy buen olfato mejor que ese amigo canino tuyo ademas de tener mas experiencia que tu pero eso lo compenso yo" respondio esta vez kurama poniendo su granito de arena "cierto pero esta prueba es para mostrar lo que e aprendido en mi entrenamiento no veo necesario mostrar mas de lo necesario ademas de trabajo en equipo mmm... ya se amaru-chan tu iras por sakura y..." comenzo a explicar el plan.

Mientras con la pelirosa se encontraba oculta tras un arbol estudiando a kakashi y pensando donde se habia ido a meter el baka de naruto pero dejando eso de lado se dispuso a ir contra kakashi una pelirroja con un pequeño lunar en su bello rostro aparecio a su lado deteniendola y procedio a contarle los detalles del plan el cual se trataba de atacar al peliplata con ataque diversos y algunos encuentros de taijutsu hacia una trampa en medio del bosque en caso de fallar el rubio tenia un plan b por si acaso, la pelirrosa estaba sorprendida de que a naruto se le ocurriera ese plan mas cuando no era alguien muy estrategico antes de marcharse de la aldea a entrenar y no es que ella le cayera mal todo lo contrario lo veia como un buen amigo pero cuando actuaba de manera tan estupida la sacaba de sus casillas pero al parecer el tiempo cambio un poco de el por lo que haciendo caso a la pelirroja comenzaron con el plan.

Naruto y kurama estaban en posicion cuando recibieron la señal salieron al encuentro de kakashi "futon:rekudan(elemento viento:bala de aire)" naruto soplo 3 esferas de aire del tamaño de balones hacia el sensei quien se preparo para esquivar "katon:moeru kabe(elemento fuego:pared ardiente)" una pared de fuego se alzo frente a las esferas de aire que duplicaron su tamaño y poder al fucionarse con el fuego con direccion al peliplata que solo penso "(mierda)" para esquibar de un salto rapido dicho ataque que al hacer contacto se desato una ola de fuego intenso, kakashi se encontraba corriendo por el bosque ideando una estrategia para dichas combinaciones al frente aparecion una de las chicas que acompañaban a naruto "meiton:parusu(elemento oscuridad:pulso)" eso si no se lo esperaba alguien que moldeaba meiton era altamente peligroso y lo estaba comprobando ya que frente a el se acercaba una onda de gran tamaño que creaba daños a los arboles logrando que kakashi maldigera por segunda vez apenas habia empezado la prueba y ya lo ponian en esos aprietos sin mas que hacer se oculto bajo tierra "(diablos, son buenos no pense que naruto avanzaría tanto en tres años y aprender jutsus elementales y la pelirroja de nombre kurama es muy buena y sus combinaciones son peligrosas por no decir rapidas se complementan muy bien, y la chica amaru modela meiton debere tener cuidado)" pensaba oculto bajo tierra hasta que comenzo a sentir un temblor que acabo por demoler el terreno dejando su posicion al descubierto "kakashi-sensei, lo encontre" una pelirosa con una sonrisa muy dulce para bien de kakashi "(v...veo... que tecnicas medicas no fue lo unico que la quinta le enseño tiene una fuerza bruta bestial)" si el peliplata estaba seguro de que no queria saber lo que se sentia recibir uno de esos.

"veo que ka-san entreno bien a sakura esa es sin duda su fuerza" comento naruto viendo el desastre causado por su compañera "es verdad mi suegrita no se anduvo con chiquitas" esta vez fue kurama aunque ella le paso un pensamiento por la cabeza en cuanto conociera a cierta peliverde pero ya veria por ahora a terminar esta prueba y pasar el resto del dia con su esposo y su hija asi que mirando al rubio este asintio y realizo sellos kakashi miraba atentamente otra posible combinacion de esos dos mas no lo siguiente "hyoton:tsubame fubuki(elemento hielo:golondrinas de hielo)" una docena de golondrinas heladas se dirigian al shockeado ninja copia quien no se esperaba que unos de sus alumnos usara hyoton estaba a punto de saltar cuando escucho algo que lo hizo ponerse palido "shakuton:shokyaku:(elemento quemar:incineracion)" una llama naranja que salia de la boca de kurama se dirigia a toda velocidad a un costado del ninja copia quien por tercera vez "(re-mierda que solo quieren ponerme en aprietos)" del miedo comenzo a correr de manera graciosa esquivando los ataque que por cierto solo tenian la intencion de dirigirlo hacia un claro donde sakura y amaru lo esperaban cuando kakashi llego a dicho lugar donde penso podia descansar un poco pero no era asi puesto que una pelirosa se lanzo en un duelo de taijutsu donde el peliplata hacia todo lo posible por no recibir uno de esos golpes "(re-contramierda ojala no reciba un golpe de esta bestia o capas y me parte en dos...AUXILIOOO)" pensaba en su mente todo asustado "(si tan solo pudiera darle un golpe, amaru-san date prisa o se escapara)" pensaba la rosada justo en ese momento una niebla oscura empezaba a rodearla junto al sensei quien empezo a entrar en panico ya que se dio cuenta que esa niebla le imposibilitaba ver hasta su nariz(tecnicamente no puede verla bajo esa mascara) y habia borrado todo rastro de olor.

"(bien kakashi piensa como salir de esta, naruto modela hyoton aunque todavia no se como, kurama modela shakuton y amaru meiton tres altas potencias de peligro sin contar la fuerza bruta de sakura ademas de que se las han arreglado para no dejarme realizar ningun ataque ni estrategia y para colmo no puedo acercarme lo suficiente rayos que hago)" si kakashi no se la estaba pasando muy bien.

Con los espectadores no podian estar mas sorprendidos ya que en poco tiempo lograron crear un plan con el que poco a poco acorralaron al ninja copia se sorprendieron cuando vieron que amaru podia usar meiton ya que eran muy contados los ninjas capaces de eso ademas tuvieron ciertos escalofrios al ver la fuerza bruta de sakura, hiashi quien se encontraba cerca de la hokage y el sannin peliblanco comentaba lo mucho que habia mejorado su yerno/hijo en estos tres años aunque cuando lo vio usando hielo se le agrandaron los ojos y jiraiya le explico que esa solo era la punta del aceberg aun faltaba mucho por ver, el antiguo trio ino-shika-cho veian detalladamente el combate dando el visto bueno por tan impecable plan y ejecucion del mismo uno a unos los lideres de los clanes aprobaban a los chicos.

Con hanabi su hija y temari veian maravilladas el despliegue de habilidad del grupo y mas la pequeña que veia lo fuerte que era su padre, con los novatos era algo interesante neji y tenten de buena gana eran muy buenos y se preguntaban si ellos aceptarian encuentros de practica, lee coreaba algo sobre las llamas de la juventud al igual que su sensei que por cierto nadie les hacia caso, kiba solo pensaba en lo hermosas que eran las pelirrojas y si podria convencer a una de ellas par ser su compañera algo que no seria bueno para su salud shino bueno el seguia siendo shino y hinata pues ella miraba a naruto con un aura rosada rodeandola si realmente asi daba mucho miedo, y con el trio ino-shika-cho actual tenian pensamientos interesantes "(ñam ñam ñam)"¿? Bueno mas o menos con chouji "(problematico)" bueno, bueno no son tan interesantes los pensamientos de esos dos "(naruto se volvio todo un papasito jejeje creo que ya encontre al padre de mis hijos)"¡ si naruto tendra problemas de ahora en adelante.

En ese momento el rubio sintio un escalofrio por su espalda no augurandole dias de paz, ya habia llevado al peliplata al claro pero este se las habia apañado para escapar y ya habian pasado algunas horas por lo que penso que ya era hora de terminar y usar el plan b "oye kakashi-sensei" llamo "mmm" si una respuesta interesante "sabes el final del icha icha que estabas leyendo es muy interesante veras kimiko..." y asi comenzo a contar el ninja copia al ver que le diria el final de su libro favorito se tapo los oidos pero aun podia leer sus labios por lo que cerro los ojos "(muy facil)" penso el rubio y asi sakura le quito los cascabeles para cada uno, cuando por fin el jounin de cabello caño abrio los ojos pudo ver las campanas en las manos de sus alumnos por lo que no le quedo de otra que sonreir y preguntar "muy buen plan naruto distraerme contandome el final del libro pero pense que no los leias o sera que al fin entendiste el valor de sus sagradas escrituras" pregunto sacandole gotas a todos "no ni siquiera e leido el primero y que kami me libre de leerlo algun dia" eso hizo que le cayera un balde de agua fria al sensei al ver que fue derrotado de una manera tan poco profecional y los espectadores se dieron una palmada en la frente aunque algunos tenian una pequeña sonrisa disimulada.

En ese momento una mancha veloz viajo hasta donde estaba naruto y lo derribo sacando de onda a algunos al no saber que era eso mientras que otros sonreian al ver que habia llegado el momento de la verdad cuando todos los adultos llegaron pudieron ver a una niña (la misma apariencia del capitulo 2 solo que llevaba un kimono rosa) abrazada al rubio en el suelo por lo que lo encontraron muy tierno pero tenian la duda de quien era en tanto naruto se levanto aun abrazando a su pequeña "bien ka-san que te parecio" pregunto a la rubia "impresionante debo decir tanto que los lideres de los clanes y yo hemos decidido ascenderlos a jounin" eso lo sorprendio no se esperaba que lo ascenderian tan rapido a jounin pero estaba feliz por eso aunque fue sacado de sus pensamientos por una pregunta que ya se esperaba "oye naruto y esa niña quien es" quien pregunto fue ino quien tenia rato viendola llamando la atencion de todos menos unas personas que se venian acercando "bueno ella es... porque mejor no te presentas" pidio a su hija quien asintio con una sonrisa "hola me llamo hanako uzumaki mucho gusto" la pequeña niña se presento con grandes modales a los presentes quienes la veian con los ojos mas grandes que un faro, hanako uzumaki pero el unico con ese apellido era naruto eso queria decir "papi que les pasa parecen estatuas" pregunto a su padre que hacia todo lo posible por no destartalarse de risa a si como sus esposas y prometidas "PAPI" gritaron al fin los que no sabian seguido de la inconsciencia mientras tsunade, hiashi, neji y tenten tenian una gota en la cabeza por esa reaccion.

Al cabo de unos minutos todos despertaron para ver a la niña jugando figuras con nada mas y nada menos que hiashi hyuga los que lo conocian se tallaban los ojos no creyendo lo que veian sobre todo hinata que nunca lo habia visto actuar asi y se preguntaba la razon de ello aunque se olvido de eso de momento al recordar lo sucedido antes de desmallarse naruto su naruto tenia una hija no sabia como sentirse en ese momento pero tambien queria saber quien era su madre saber quien le robo a naruto y estaba por enterarse que conocia a su madre muy bien "oye naruto como esta eso de que es tu hija cuando paso eso y quien es su madre" pregunto una todavia en shock ino pero la respuesta no vino de naruto sino de una voz detras de ellos "yo soy su madre" todos voltearon a ver para encontrarse a la inconfundible hanabi hyuga caminando al lado de la hermana mayor de el kazekage la niña escucho a su madre y se bajo de su abuelo y brinco a los brazos de su madre con eso comenzo una larga explicacion de que tanto naruto, hanabi y kurama se casaron hace tres años siendo hanako su hija tambien de que tanto amaru como temari son tambien sus futuras madres cabe decir que todo el mundo quedo con la boca abierta al enterarse aunque una rubia de cola de caballo ya estaba pensado en la manera de acercarse a naruto y su hija con hinata ella no podia creer que su hermana le habia ganado pero no se iba a dar por vencida ella tambien estaria con naruto.

"tenten, neji les tengo unos presentes que les puede gustar" saco de un sello de almacenamiento una katana larga y un pergamino rojo y se los avento a ambos cuando tenten tubo la espada en sus manos sus ojos casi se salen de sus cuencas pues frente a ella en sus manos se encontraba una de las katanas mas famosas portada por uno de los dos espadachines mas poderosos de la historia y neji estaba en las mismas pues en sus manos en dicho pergamino se encontraba la manera de deshacer el sello del pajaro enjaulado "naruto esto... esto es" no encontraban las palabras para expresarse "asi es, tenten esa katana pertenecio a kenshin uzumaki o como la mayoria lo conocia kenshin battosai el destajador uno de los dos espadachines mas fuertes jamas escuchado en la historia y eso que tienes hay neji es real mantenlo en secreto" explico brevemente sorprendiendo nuevamente a todos una vez superada la sorpresa cada quien se fue a su respectivo hogar en espera del nuevo dia aunque naruto tenia el presentimiento de que seria un dia para recordar y no estaba tan errado con ese pensamiento.

Aburrido eso es lo que sentia naruto en esos momentos es mas juraria que de seguir asi moriria de un coma por aburrimiento no entendia porque esos vejestorios no aceptaban un no por respuesta y hacer lo que les viniera en gana mientras escuchaba las quejas y demas cosas no pudo evitar recordar el como quedo en esta situacion pero de algo estaba seguro ya se estaba hartando.

Flash back.

Naruto y las chicas habian decidido hacer una fiesta de felicitaciones por haber ascendido de rango y con eso invitaron a los lideres de clanes y el resto de los novatos quienes aceptaron de muy buena gana, entre ellos habian dos que estaban curiosas por el cambio del rubio que las intrigaba de sobre manera aunque una de esas dos mas que curiosidad en si estaba era tramando en una manera de acercarse al uzumaki y a su linda hija que con solo unos pocos minutos se enamoro de la ternura y paz que irradiaba a la niña en cuestion y es que para ino eso fue una revelacion y por decirlo de alguna manera un despertar materno por la pequeña tanto asi que no habia dejado de abrazarla y concentirla desde que termino la prueba, naruto y las chicas veian la interaccion de la yamanaka con hanako lo feliz que se mostraba la niña en brazos de la rubia.

La otra que tenia su cerebro trabajando a marchas super sonicas era la pelirosa compañera de equipo

del rubio mechirrojo ella estaba mas que impresionada con el cambio que tuvo naruto con la paternidad, seguia siendo alegre y bromista pero ahora lo rodeaba un aire de cierto misterio y seriedad que le llamaban la atencion tambien se encontraban sus habilidades como el uso de hyoton y su mente tactica ademas de que no iba a negar que se habia vuelto guapo con el cabello largo.

Luego de unos minutos de caminar llegaron a una gran mansion no tan grande como la hyuga pero si lo bastante como para albergar una cincuenta personas, es de estilo oriental en su frente se apreciaba un hermoso jardin de diversas flores un camino labrado en piedra en medio del jardin habia un estanque de peces koi con un pequeño puente sobre el, tras la mansion un pequeño bosque se alzaba dando el aspecto de libertad natural y al frente actuando como un guardian una estatua de un dragon de gran tamaño que entre sus manos sostenia tallado en granito el simbolo predilecto del clan uzumaki, los que nunca habian estado en dicho lugar estaban maravillados por lo hermosa que era la mansion del chico uzumaki.

Y asi paso la noche celebrando a los nuevos jounin de konoha comiendo, bailando, bebiendo en el caso de tsunade recibiendo una paliza por pervertido no debemos preguntar para saber quien fue en fin todo fue divertido incluso la pelirosa lo disfruto la noche siguio de fiesta hasta altas horas de la noche donde algunas se quedaron durmiendo en la casa de naruto las cuales fueron ino porque en toda la noche no pudo despegarse de la pequeña hanako por lo que dejaron que esta durmiera con la pequeña, shizune quien estaba algo tomada, tsunade porque le dio pereza llegar hasta su casa, hana porque la nueva presencia del chico le llamo la atencion de una manera nunca vista, tenten porque queria que naruto le contara mas sobre el antiguo portador de seikon(alma azul) el cual le dijo que ese era el nombre de la katana e increiblemente el trio de reinas del hielo de konoha quienes tambien tuvieron un amor inmediato por la niña kurama y hanabi vieron las distintas reacciones de las mujeres para con su esposo e hija y ahora confirmaban que seria un hecho que madres es lo menos que le va a faltar a hanako uzumaki quien se daba a querer con solo una mirada.

Con eso un nuevo dia llego donde todos ya se hallaban despiertos esperando un delicioso desayuno pero no todo puede ser felicidad pues cuando estaban por dar el primer bocado a sus sacrosantos alimentos un ambu aparecio en frente de tsunade solicitando su presencia y la del rubio en el consejo tsunade ya lo veia venir igual que naruto pero gracias a ciertas reglas impuestas por lo hokages iba a hacer que esos vegetes se lo pensaran dos veces antes de intentar joderle la vida a su familia o si que se divertiria la rubia ojimiel lo miraba con esa sonrisa parecida a un zorro y sabia que algo tramaba y sus sospechas fueron confirmadas cuando vio la misma expresion en su nuera pelirroja por lo que preparandose de antemano le pidio a shizune en un susurro que tuviera camara en mano para futuros chanta... que diga negociaciones si eso... jeje.

Cuando llegaron a la sala ya los esperaban todos reunidos aunque algunos lideres molestos al ser molestados tan temprano y sin esperar nada tanto civiles como ancianos comenzaron a exigirle cosas a naruto y de como obtuvo esto y aquello lo que nos deja en el momento actual con su aburrimiento pronto a ser diagnosticado una enfermedad por su ka-san que se encontraba de la misma manera pero algo que dijo uno de los civiles causo que la temperatura en la habitacion bajara unos 10° grados poniendo a todos tensos.

Fin flash back.

"podria repetir lo que dijo señor civil creo no haber entendido" pregunto con una sonrisa al mas puro estilo retsu unohana causandoles terror a los shinobis presentes y se asustaron mas por la tonta respuesta del mismo civil "que no escuchaste esa niña sera puesta bajo la tutela de danzou-sama y entrenarla para en un futuro ser puesta en el programa de cria y..." no dijo mas extrañando a los presentes que esta demas decir el lado shinobi estaba mas que molesto por semejante insinuacion sobre todo un castaño de ojos perlados que no iba a permitir que su nieta callera en esa monstruosidad de programa de un momento a otro les extraño que el civil se quedara callado de repente aunque esa duda se fue rapidamente al ver que el estupido sujeto ahora se encontraba sin lengua la cual se encontraba ahora en la mano del muy molesto uzumaki "si alguien mas osa intentar decir algo al respecto nuevamente sobre mi hija, perder su lengua sera la menor de sus preocupaciones ademas quienes son ustedes para decirme que puedo y no puedo hacer con MI hija" decía cada vez mas molesto.

"mas respeto mocoso somos los consejeros del hokage asi como el consejo civil tenemos todo el derecho, si queremos podemos expulsarte del cuerpo shinobi" dijo socarron y arrogante homura creyendose el muy salsa el consejo shinobi asi como la rubia ojimiel y algunos cuantos ninjas no vieron esto con buenos ojos pero no podian hacer mucho tendrian los botos en contra pero una risa divertida llamo la atencion de todo mundo "oh en serio no sabia que habia una ley que permitiera socavar el poder del hokage, porque como ustedes mismos lo habeis dicho ustedes son los CONSEJEROS del hokage osea que solo estan para aconsejar nada mas y el consejo civil ni siquiera deveria estar aquí" dijo con una sonrisa en su boca pero con una seriedad en sus ojos que asustaba, los viejos y civiles estaban furiosos este chico se atrevia a desafiarlos ya vera que con ellos no se juega lo lamentaria... pobres ilusos no sabian en lo que se iban a meter en ese momento que les hara replantear a la mayoria si de verdad valia la pena todo esto.

"como te atrevez mocoso lo que dices es mentira" dijo hombre vendado pensando como controlar al chico pues por alguna razon el ojo de shisui no surtia efecto en el "a si, ka-san podrias poner un poco de tu sangre y chakra en el simbolo de la villa sobre tu escritorio por favor" pidio dandole una mirada depredadora a los civiles que por alguna razon algo les decía que sus vidas estaban en peligro, tsunade aun estando confundida hizo lo pedido se corto un poco y dejo ir algo de su chakra para que segundos despues el simbolo brillara segando a todos un momento cuando pudieron ver sus ojos se ampliaron ya que sobre el escritorio un gran libro de color marron con grandes letras doradas que decian "normas y leyes de konohagakure no sato" estaba frente a ellos.

"ahora busca en la pagina diez tercer parrafo y leela por favor" pidio con una mirada que le decía "diviertete ka-san" que la hizo emocionarse por algo busco tranquilamente la pagina mencionada bajo la atenta mirada de todos el lado shinobi veia con cierta esperanza mientras que los consejeros y civiles no se lo tomaban muy bien la rubia dio con la pagina buscada y mientras mas leia mas mas feliz se ponia si fuera sabido que el reglamento se encontraba literalmente en sus narices hace mucho que se fuera desecho de los civiles "veamos aquí esta, pagina diez parrafo 3-2A los consejeros escogidos para asesorar al hokage solo podra opinar y dar ideas al lider de la aldea para la mejora de sus shinobis , en caso de que el o los concejeros se salgan de su deber asignado seran tomados como traidores y ejecutados publicamente por exceder el poder dado y sus activos seran absorbidos por la aldea" termino de leer la rubia el primer parrafo con una gran sonrisa de victoria en su rostro asi como la parte shinobi mientras que los vejestorios estaban furiosos al ver sus posiciones golpeadas y comprometidas ademas de perder una muy generosa cantidad de su poder dentro de la aldea y con los civiles no hubo muchas reacciones ya que no los afectaban directamente hasta que "pagina diez, parrafo 3-3A el consejo civil solo podre asistir a reuniones en tiempos de guerra donde informaran personalmente o en una carta la situacion economica de la villa tienen terminantemente prohibido inmiscuirse en asuntos shinobi o seran ejecutados y todos sus activos repartidos en las academias ninja ley aprobada por hashirama senju y tobirama senju shodaime y nidaime hokage de konohagakure no sato".

No esta de mas decir que cada shinobi en la sala estaba que se incaban de rodillas y levantarles un altar a sus fundadores por tan maravillosas reglas que por fin los libraba de todos estos idiotas los civiles en tanto se quedaron de piedra al escuchar todo los que le pasaria y perderian asi que sabiamente y sin decir nada cada uno salio de la sala para no volver a entrar en un tiempo amaban mucho sus vidas por lo que preferian irse sin decir siquiera adios, cuando tsunade vio esto solo pudo pensar en darle un muy buen regalo a su hijito bello por este regalo tan celestial ya que gracias a el tanto el consejo shinobi como el hokage habia recuperado todo su poder en la aldea al fin las cosas cambiarian los consejeros no podian mas que maldecir al uzumaki por arruinarle sus planes pero ya veria.

Despues de que los consejeros se fueran se escucho un grito de felicidad pura en toda konoha asustando a unos cuantos estuvieron un rato mas celebrando ese acontecimiento para retirarse cada quien a su hogar antes de que tsunade, shizune y naruto abandonaran la sala por la puerta entro una shinobi con un mensaje urgente de suna el kazekage gaara a sido secuestrado por akatsuki naruto al escuchar eso se enfurecio liberando una presion que poco a poco cuarteaba el piso si naruto uzumaki estaba furioso y estaba por comenzar la caceria y akatsuki era su presa pronto veran de que es capaz el sabio guardian de los dragones.

 _Hola se que me habia tardado en actualizar ten no ryu pero aquí un nuevo capitulo, aclaro que si naruto no a usado sus espadas es por una sorpresa en un futuro que tendra que ver con una pechugona rubia de pelo corto ademas de que e estado pensando profundamente sobre que hacer con sakura por lo que creo que la introducire al harem pero ustedes tienen la ultima palabra de si entra o no en cuanto a quienes son las otras chicas que menciono naruto muy pronto las conoceran sin mas que decir disfruten de este nuevo capitulo JA NE..._


	4. anuncio

HOLA A TODOS MIS AMIGOS LECTORES SE QUE SE HAN ESTADO PREGUNTANDO DONDE HABIA ESTADO QUE NO HE SUBIDO NUEVAS ACTUALIZACIONES SUCEDE QUE DESDE HACE UNOS MESES OBTUVE UN NUEVO TRABAJO Y NO HABIA TENIDO MUCHO TIEMPO PARA PUBLICAR A LO CUAL LES PIDO UNA DISCULPA POR NO DAR AVISO ANTES PERO AHORA ESTOY AQUI PARA DECIRLES QUE MUY PERO MUY PRONTO VOLVERE A LAS ANDADAS CON NUEVOS CAPITULOS ASI QUE ESPERENLOS JA NE...

JIGOKUNOPHOENIX FUERA MUY PRONTO NOS LEEREMOS NUEVAMENTE.


End file.
